


Fuck me, I'm drunk.

by Daringstars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Jean being SUPPERRR into it, M/M, Marco appreciating his... Talents, Marco being super into it, Modern AU, Musician Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringstars/pseuds/Daringstars
Summary: "Jean is a local musician act at an open-mic in town and Marco is attending to support another friend. Intoxicated Jean flirts with Marco after he performs and it all goes downhill from there."





	Fuck me, I'm drunk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwastetimechasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwastetimechasingcars/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for these sorts of AUs and I had so much fun doing this piece, I hope you like it! There will be a small "bonus" addition on my tumblr!  
> ❤ Happy Holidays ❤


End file.
